td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island
Total Drama Island: Reloaded or just Total Drama Island is the first season of the series. Heather is the main antagonist of the season. Overview This season involved twenty-two sixteen year-old contestants who had signed up to be in a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Island." The teens all had different expectations for what camp was going to be like, with the underlying idea that it was going to be a luxurious get-away. According to Chris, to be on the show, one had to be sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The twenty-two teens chosen were divided into two separate teams; the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges every three days. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the contestant that was voted off would have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which would then take them away. At some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. After the merge the same elimination process would continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge the whole group had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing won $1,000,000. Characters Heather (The Queen Bee) - Heather was Total Drama's first antagonist. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her every bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited from it. Noah (The Schemer) - Noah comes off as being sarcastic, villainous, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers and isn't afraid of back stabbing. This is seen in season one, being the secondary antagonist of season one. Owen (The Fun Guy) - Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time, and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most friendliest contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation, and ability to see the best in people. He even accomplishes the impossible in making a friend of Chris. He always tries to help his team win challenges despite his physical and mental disadvantages. Usually enthusiastic at first, he often ends up failing, the majority in humorous ways. Izzy (The Psycho) -Izzy is, in Noah's own terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's "Most Wanted" list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. Bridgette (The Surfer Girl) - Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. Justin (The Eye Candy) - Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are female, male, or animal, stop dead in his or her tracks at the mere sight of him. The second he is introduced as a contestant, Chris admits to everyone that the only reason Justin was selected to be on Total Drama was because of his looks, a fact which he is perfectly fine with. Justin is extremely vain and often can be found looking at himself in his mirror. He is manipulative, occasionally using his looks to get something he wants or to get out of something he doesn't want to do. Gwen (The Goth Girl) - Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses. Ezekiel (The Homeschooler) - Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who, prior to his time on Total Drama, was home schooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills, and he has a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may personally be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings Eva (The Female Jock) - Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after her Total Drama Island and has since shown that she is capable of making friends. Duncan (The Delinquent) - Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. He has a sarcastic personality, flirting with Heather despite his apparent dislike of her, and mocking Courtney whenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse Despite his mean demeanor, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them. Courtney (The Type A) - Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She has displayed in several instances that she values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Cody (The Geek) - Cody is a tech-savvy geek who sees himself as a ladies' man instead of a nerd. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants such as Trent. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a façade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. Geoff (The Party Guy) - Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Katie (The BFF) - Katie is most notable for being Sadie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Sadie, Katie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Sadie) will fawn over him endlessly. Katie can be considered the more passionate one between her and her best friend. Her biography states that she "thinks with her heart," in contract to Sadie, who "thinks with her head." She is shown to have a bad sense of direction, a flaw which produces tragic results. She can also be seen as antagonistic when protecting her friend. Sadie (The Other BFF) - Sadie is most notable for being the Katie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Katie, Sadie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Katie) will fawn over him endlessly. Sadie can be considered the more logical one between her and her best friend. Her biography even states that she "thinks with her head," contrasting to Katie, who "thinks with her heart." Sadie was even the one who came up with the idea of their summer job, making their own ice cream and selling it at the pier where they live. Trent (The Cool Guy) - Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. As revealed in his biography, he also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day Harold (The Dweeb) - A skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast amongst his fellow contestants, but can make friends like Ezekiel and Duncan. In Phobia Factor he reveals himself to be bi. LeShawna (The Sister with 'Tude)- Leshawna can either be one's greatest ally or worst enemy, but she would much prefer to be their friend. She is loyal and sassy, yet affectionate, caring, and if shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it - especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street-smart, with her vocabulary covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants "Baby," "Honey," and "Sugar" (she also isn't the worst at forming insults if need be, especially when it comes to Heather). She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be skillful during challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna loves to dance, though the others (except Harold) do not take pleasure is watching her do so. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center. DJ (The Shy Swimmer) - DJ can be described as a "teddy bear." and shy. While his large size can make him seem intimidating, his true demeanor is anything but. DJ wants the best for everyone and refuses to put winning a challenge above anyone's safety. He loves animals, and has adopted a few pets during his time on Total Drama. He is extremely shy and sometimes this gets in the way of things. It's revealed by him that he gets bullied a lot for his love of swimming and his momma. Lindsay (The Dumb Princess) - Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend, Tyler. Tyler (The Clumsy Jock) - Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop, and has abnormally strong fingers. Beth (The Wannabee) - Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animals and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to this background and lack of interaction with other people, she never developed proper social skills. She does anything for attention, and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to be a very dependent person, most likely caused by her desire for everyone else to like her. Elimination Total Drama Island Elimination Chart This is the process in Total Drama Island in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off the island. Since the teams eventually merged, all the campers began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity. Episodes There are twenty-one episodes, plus a special that led up to next season. Gallery File:The_Campers.png|The group photo. Trivia *This is the first season of the entire series. *This seasons takes place entirely at Camp Wawanakwa, *This season was written entirely by Skyler Elmore. See Also {| style="width:100%; font-size:11px;" !bgcolor=black colspan=2 style="font-size:12px" align=center| Total Drama seasons |- | bgcolor=white align=middle| Total Drama Island | Total Drama Action Category:Episode and season templates Category:Seasons